


Tempting Melons: A Jade Orchid Story

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [175]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Breasts, Crossover, F/M, Sex, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Luffy finds himself struggling with Nami's alluring jugs.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempting Melons: A Jade Orchid Story

**Tempting Melons: A Jade Orchid Story**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece or Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic. They both belong to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda and Shinobu Ohtaka.)

 

 

Fall in Tokyo, Japan.

 

   The leaves were falling from the tree branches. Everyone was wearing their best fall clothes, namely Nami. During this season and the next, she would often wear form-fitting sweaters, particularly ones with keyholes in the cleavage area. Luffy just so happened to favor those sweaters because to him, it was easy access to her jugs. He wasn't the only one, though.

 

"Haa~!" one Aladdin sighed as he nuzzled his face in between Nami's bosom. "So soft~!"

 

"Damn brat...!" Luffy hissed as he cracked his knuckles. "I ought to take that braid, tie it around his neck, and hang him with it!"

 

"Yipe...!" Aladdin yelped.

 

"Luffy, cut it out," Nami scolded.

 

"He's groping you!" Luffy argued. "What do you suggest I do!?"

 

"Aladdin, that's enough, sweetie," Nami spoke.

 

"Okay," Aladdin complied before he let go and walked away.

 

"There, see?" Nami asked Luffy. "Didn't have to end in violence."

 

"Yeah, yeah." Luffy answered.

 

In that moment, he looked at Nami's knockers...and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

 

 _'Ah, jeez. Nami wearing form-fitting sweaters was torture on me enough,'_ he thought to himself, _'but the ones with the keyholes...giving me a peek at those sweet, luscious melons of hers...it's unbearable!'_

 

Suddenly, a chilly breeze came in through the window and Nami shivered at the slightly cold temperature.

 

"Goodness, it sure is cold," she noted.

 

Luffy looked at Nami's cans and blushed even heavily, because he could see that she wasn't wearing a bra. How could he tell?

 

Her nips were showing.

 

 _'Oh, come on!'_ he mentally exclaimed. _'You gotta be kidding me!!'_

 

"Luffy, are you okay?" Nami asked. "Why's your nose bleeding?"

 

"Huh?" Luffy muttered, his nose bleeding.

 

"Hang on, let me go get some tissues," Nami spoke as she left.

 

Luffy checked his nose and saw that it was indeed bleeding.

 

"DAMMIT!!" he cursed.

 

"Luffy, is everything all right?!" Nami asked in concern. "What's going on in there?!!"

 

"Nothing!" Luffy answered. "Nothing's going on!"

 

"Liar," Aladdin muttered.

 

"SHUT UP, ALADDIN!!" Luffy shouted. "OR I'LL GIVE _YOU_ A BLOODY NOSE!!!"

 

"Aah...!" Aladdin shrieked, holding his nose.

 

"Luffy, leave Aladdin- _kun_ alone!!" Nami shouted.

 

Luffy only grumbled in response.

 

"That's what I thought," Nami said.

 

At any rate, the Booted Puss Woman returned with a box of tissues.

 

"Here you go, Luffy," Nami spoke as she leaned forward, giving Luffy a good view of her knockers.

 

 _'Oh, you've gotta be shittin' me!'_ Luffy mentally exclaimed. _'She's doing this on purpose!!'_

 

Luffy was right. Nami was actually seducing him with her secret weapons.

 

 _'Hehehe,'_ she giggled in her mind, _'It's just so much fun to tease him.'_

 

 _'Good grief,'_ Aladdin thought, _'and he calls me a pervert?'_

 

*****Later*****

 

 _'Dammit...!'_ thought Luffy. _'How long is she gonna torture me like this?!'_

 

   What was Nami doing? She was putting a flower pot in place...all while leaning her big cans a mere inch away from Luffy's face. Aladdin sat nearby, eating rice crackers.

 

"Almost..." Nami muttered.

 

Then, her cans touched Luffy's face.

 

 _'Ahh...!'_ Luffy mentally squeaked.

 

"Oops!" Nami cried, pretending to be shocked. "Look what happened by accident!"

 

 _'Not very subtle, huh?'_ Aladdin thought as he drank some tea.

 

"Sorry, Luffy," Nami apologized, "You okay?"

 

"Yeah..." Luffy answered. "I-I think..."

 

"Your nose is bleeding again," Aladdin pointed out.

 

"Dammit...!" Luffy cursed. "Nami, you got any more tissues?"

 

"Yeah, hang on a sec." Nami answered as she left to go and get more tissues.

 

Luffy sighed and he looked at Aladdin, who gave him an incredulous look.

 

"Wipe that look off your smug little face!" the Monkey Man shouted.

 

"AAH!!!" Aladdin shrieked as he jumped back.

 

"Wimp." Luffy muttered.

 

Soon, Nami came back with more tissues.

 

"Here you go," she spoke up.

 

"Thanks," Luffy replied as he took some and stuffed them up his nostrils.

 

 _'I wonder how long she's gonna keep this up,'_ he thought, _'Probably until I can't take anymore and decide to plow her.'_

 

 _'As soon as Aladdin decides to leave,'_ Nami thought. _'That's when I'll get him.'_

 

To calm his nerves, Luffy drank some tea.

 

"Well, I'd love to stay some more," Aladdin started, "but I gotta get going. See you tomorrow!"

 

"See ya, Al," Luffy spoke as he waved, "Have a safe trip home."

 

"I will." Aladdin responded as he flew off on his turban.

 

Nami smirked, a glint in her eyes.

 

 _'Perfect,'_ she thought, _'Now to bring out the big guns.'_

 

   She tugged at her sweater, causing her left nipple to slip out just slightly. As usual, the sneaky Booted Puss pretended to be oblivious about the whole thing.

 

"I feel a draft coming on," she spoke up.

 

Luffy's face blushed as red as ketchup.

 

 _'Ah, you've gotta be kidding me!'_ he exclaimed in his mind.

 

At that point, he felt something come to life in his nether region.

 

"...THAT'S IT!!" Luffy shouted. "I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE!!!"

 

Without warning, he tackled Nami to the floor!

 

"Nami, I'm sorry, but your boobs are driving me crazy!" Luffy apologized prior to grabbing Nami's left nip with his own lips.

 

"Aahh...!" Nami gasped, uncontrollably. "Luffy...!"

 

Luffy proceeded to suck on her melon.

 

"Ahh...!" Nami moaned. "Oh, god, Luffy, yes!"

 

Luffy continued sucking on Nami's cans and he even rubbed the right one with his paw.

 

"Ahhh...ahhhh...!"

 

Suddenly, Nami stood up, with Luffy still sucking on her left boob. Next, she picked her boyfriend up bridal style and took him upstairs.

 

"Whoa!" Luffy cried.

 

"Relax, babe," Nami told him, "This is only for today."

 

"You mean we're only having sex today and then we're never having it again?" Luffy asked.

 

"No, silly," Nami answered, "I mean me carrying you."

 

"Oh," Luffy murmured, "okay."

 

*****Later*****

 

Luffy hungrily suckled on Nami's melons.

 

"Aah...aah...aah...!!"

 

A little saliva dripped from the Monkey Man's mouth as he suckled.

 

"Mmm..." he moaned. "Haa..."

 

   Luffy pulled away to breathe and once he caught his breath, he resumed sucking on Nami's sweet melons. The Booted Puss Woman moaned as he kept doing so.

 

"Can't get enough of my boobs, can you...?" she asked.

 

"Nope..." Luffy answered. "Love 'em, too much..."

 

Nami giggled.

 

"Well, have as much as you want," she spoke.

 

Luffy glanced up at Nami with grateful eyes.

 

"Thank you, Nami...!" he told her with her nip still in his mouth.

 

At that instant, he began to suck again and Nami shivered from the pleasure.

 

"Ohh, god...!" she whispered.

 

Luffy licked at her nips with his tongue for another minute before taking a breather.

 

"Haa...haa...!" he panted.

 

"Feel better, now?" Nami inquired.

 

"Y...yeah," Luffy answered.

 

In that instant, Nami held him close to her chest.

 

"Meep...!" Luffy squeaked, blushing redder than a cherry.

 

"How about this?" Nami asked.

 

"It's fine...!" Luffy answered. "Very, very fine...!!"

 

"Good," Nami chuckled as she removed her pants, all while still keeping Luffy's head in-between her bosom, "Now then...wanna have some more fun?"

 

Luffy said something, but his voice was muffled by Nami's pillow-y cleavage.

 

"What?" Nami asked. "I can't hear you."

 

Luffy managed to get his face out of Nami's ta-tas for a brief moment and answered, "Yes, let's do it."

 

   Nami smiled. Next, she slipped off her lace panties, unzipped Luffy's fly, letting out Little Luffy, and sat in his lap, inserting the throbbing member into herself.

 

"Ngh...!" she squeaked.

 

"Unh...!" Luffy grunted.

 

At that moment, Nami moved her hips up and down; Luffy moaned as she did so.

 

"Fuck yes..."

 

Nami panted as she kept moving and Luffy used this opportunity to suckle on Nami's sweater puppies again.

 

"Aaaahhhh!!"

 

"Mm...! Mm...! Mm...!"

 

"L...Luffy...!!"

 

Soon, the Monkey Man began to thrust and that only succeeded in driving Nami wild for she yowled out in ecstasy, clinging to Luffy.

 

"Luffy~!!"

 

"Hrngh...!"

 

This went about for a good 2-and-a-half hours. Once they had finished, Luffy spilled a huge load of his seed into Nami.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH~!!!!!"

 

"SHAZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM~!!!!!"

 

"Ohh...good for you..."

 

"Thanks..."

 

Soon, Luffy pulled out from Nami, and the latter pulled him back into her cleavage.

 

"Mmph!" Luffy cried.

 

"Lu, calm down," Nami told him in a soothing voice, "Just relax, okay?"

 

"Okay..." Luffy replied. "I'm relaxed..."

 

Nami smiled sweetly as she pet him.

 

 _'He can be so adorable,'_ she thought, _'He's like a puppy!'_

 

Luffy eyed Nami's sweater puppies and he looked at the Booted Puss Woman with puppy-dog eyes.

 

 _'D'oh! He's even using his puppy-dog eyes!'_ she thought. _'He knows I can't resist those!'_

 

"Pwease, Nami?" Luffy begged, his bottom lip quivering. "I'm hungwy!"

 

 _'Ah~, not the baby talk and the quivering lip!'_ Nami cried in her mind. _'That just makes it even cuter and even more hard to resist!'_

 

"All right, Luffy, you can suckle on my boobs," Nami relented, "but that's it!"

 

"Yay!" Luffy cheered before sucking on Nami's left jug.

 

"Jeez," Nami spoke with a huff, "So insatiable...if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you love my boobs almost as much as you love meat and takoyaki, if not just as much."

 

Luffy looked at Nami, yet he didn't speak; Nami didn't seem to mind though. She just smiled and kept petting him.

 

"Nevertheless, I still love you, ya big glutton." she added.

 

Luffy smiled as he kept suckling and afterwards, he fell fast asleep.

 

"Goodnight, Gummy Monkey," Nami whispered, "have a good sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't planning on posting this until a lot later, however my other fics aren't done yet and I wanted to post this after posting a lot of my other non-hentai fics. Just thought that you guys deserved a break from all the hentai.:(
> 
>  
> 
> I've actually been debating over whether I should even post this or not...people might like it, they might hate it, or whatever. Nevertheless, I need the criticism if I'm wanna grow as a writer. If you like this, good for you. If you don't, then oh freakin' well.
> 
>  
> 
> Blame all those pics with chicks wearing keyhole sweaters...and let me work out the hentai in my system!


End file.
